Shattered Mirror
by Painful Memories
Summary: AU: A young Harry is abused by his uncle and is rescued by Severus Snape. Will Harry ever be able to overcome his past? Or will as he grows fall into darkness... Warnings Child Abuse.. Cutting.. Dark Harry fic... Snape fatherfigure
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror. His emerald green eyes dull, almost lifeless, looking far older than they should. His messy raven locks, were shaggy and greasy. His face almost looked as though it was sunken in dark circles under his eyes. His skin pale an almost ashen color. Harry glared hard at his reflection. Tears coming to pool at the edges of his eyes.

Harry raised his right hand and pulled it back. He scowled at the boy staring back at him and whispered, "I hate you." He let loose his punch shattering the mirror. The broken glass fell everywhere. Digging into his flesh causing new wounds to appear ontop of the ones already coating his arm.

He fell down to his knees ignoring the pain as the glass cut him. Harry started sobbing, knowing what would happen once his Uncle came home and saw what he had done to the mirror. He would hear about how useless he was again.

Harry flinched. He heard the sound of a car door slaming... His Uncle was home. Harry glanced around the bathroom helplessly as he heard the key go in the lock of the front door. He was terrified he curled up into a tiny little ball. Not caring or feeling the glass that was puncturing his flesh.

"Boy!" His Uncle called. "Boy get your ass down here."

Harry stayed there huddled on the floor whispering, "Please don't find me. Please. Oh please God don't let him find me."

He winced with each step his Uncle took up the stairs. He heard the floor board outside his room creek as his Uncle's heavy frame stood glancing in. Harry held his breath hearing the footsteps come near the bathroom.

Harry could see from his spot on the floor his Uncle's feet through the crack in the door. The handle slowly turned. Harry started whimpering in fear his Uncle's frame towering above him. Waiting for the blows to start. For the pain to begin again.

"What's this? You useless freak, how dare you damage my home. That I so graciously allow you to stay in." His Uncle's voice was full of malice.

Harry was shaking as his Uncle reached down for him grasping his forearm he dragged him along on the floor. Harry started to struggle, his Uncle backhanded him.

"Boy, remember your place you should be thanking me for being so lenient with you."

Harry was thrown into his room, onto his bed that had no sheets or blankets. Harry could see his Uncle had his favorite torture weapon of choice. The belt...

"Now freak, remember this hurts me so much more than it hurts you." His Uncle said sickeningly sweet. "But you've been a bad boy, you need to be punished." His Uncle raised the belt up.

Harry started pleading, "Please sir, please, not tonight it's my birthday please."

His Uncle lowered the belt. "Boy, tell me what are you?"

Harry looked up into his Uncle's drunken eyes, "A bad boy."

"Right and what do we do with bad boy's?"

Harry let his head drop, "We punish them."

His Uncle patted him on the head, "That's right." He than slapped Harry across the face.

Harry cowered back, his Uncle began whipping him. Over and over again. Each one coming down it seemed harder than the last. Harry though refused to cry out, he deserved this, he was a bad boy. His last thought before he blacked out was 'Maybe I'll be good someday.'

* * *

Severus Snape was in a foul mood. Not only had he botched a potion by falling asleep. He was now on the errand of checking up on the Boy Who Bloody Wouldn't Die and making sure he had no questions about the wizarding world, and to make sure his relative shared everything with him. 

Nothing, absolutly nothing could make his day worse.

He apparted infront of Private Drive, he scowled, how stupid muggles were. Every house on the street looked almost identical. He looked at the numbers of each searching for Number 4. Seeing it Severus's scowl deepened, time to meet the spoiled Potter boy. No doubt his relatives were showering him with presents as he walked up to the door.

He knocked.

A huge pudgy man answered the door, Severus could smell the beer on his breath.

"Yes?"

Snape spoke coldly, "Are you Mr. Veron Dursley?"

The man puffed out he chest, "Why yes I am."

"Very well, then I am here to see a Mr. Harry Potter." Severus watched as the man's ego deflated.

"You're one of those freaks aren't you?"

Severus smirked, "If you mean wizard, then yes I am."

Vernon's face turned purple, "Get out of here, I've been trying to stamp that out of the boy. Leave now!"

Severus put his foot out to stop the door from slamming. Severus then pulled out his wand pointing it directly at Vernon's face.

"Trust me, Mr. Dursley, today is not the day to be messing with me. Just show me where the boy is."

Vernon's face paled he pointed up the stairs. Severus nodded and place a full body bind on him. Walking into the house Severus could smell the scent of blood. Lots of blood. He went up the stairs and found a door with many locks on it. It was opened a crack, and he pushed it fully open. He was shocked by the scent of blood that hit his nose, and there in the mess of it all was a boy, a child no less.

Severus raced to the child's side glancing at his forehead, he paled. This boy was Harry Potter, Severus was not expecting a beated boy, but a spoiled one. He gently lifted Harry up, cradling him to his chest.

Harry awoke at the sudden movement. He opened his eyes and weakly said, "Who are you?"

Severus could feel him shuddering in fear.

Severus whispered comfortingly, "Shh, it's alright your safe now. My name is Severus Snape, and I'm here to save you from that monster."

Harry grinned it was just like he had dreamed. A superhero coming to save him, he whispered softly, "Thank you." and passed out again.

Severus was suprised. He never remembered being thanked before by a child, they were all so greedy.

He gingerly carried Harry downstairs. Spying Vernon on his way out he whispered mencingly, "I'll be back for you."

Severus saw the fear that flickered in his eyes, and smirked satisfied. He apparted to the Hogwarts grounds and hurried to the castle. Being careful to mind the sleeping boy resting in his arms.

He rushed to the infirmery. "Poppy! Poppy, get your butt out here woman."

"Severus what on earth?" Poppy came out of her office she saw the bloody bundle in his arms and hurriedly pointed to a bed.

"Set him down over there." Poppy pulled her wand out, "Is this a student?"

Severus shook his head, "It's Harry Potter."

Poppy paled this was their savior. Severus watched as Poppy moved quickly stopping the bleeding here, healing a broken bone there. He stood there for about an hour. She then turned to him.

"He is stabble and should recover. You're lucky you got him here so fast. Who did this?"

Severus sighed, "His Uncle."

Poppy was shocked Severus turned to leave, "Wait, Severus, where are you going?"

Severus stopped and turned, "To tell the Headmaster."

Poppy nodded, "One more question how old is he?"

"Eight." Severus turned and walked away. Missing the tear the fell from Madam Pomfrey's eye as she whispered, "My God."

* * *

_**AN: Alrighty I DONT NOT OWN HARRY POTTER... if i did i sure as hell wouldn't be here. Well this is my story I have horrible grammer and spelling errors so please grin and bear it also Read and Review if I should continue...**_  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Severus raced to the Headmaster muttering to himself about unspeakable ways to torture a muggle. He was so into his mutterings that he walked right by the old man. Standing infront of the enterence he was about say the password. When a voice came from behind him.

"Severus, how was Harry?"

Severus jumped his hand coming to rest on his heart, "Damnit, Albus, do you want to kill me?" He turned to face Dumbledore. Scowling at seeing him grin and chuckle.

"Yes, I know Severus, but please tell me how is young mister Potter doing?" Dumbledore asked eyes twinkling.

Severus sighed he knew the Headmaster's twinkle would be gone in a flash. Taking in a deep breath, the potion master began, "He is with Poppy right now. Harry's condition is not very good. Poppy says she was able to get him stable, but-"

"Stable?" Severus flinched as Dumbledore's twinkle faded, "Why would he need to be stable? Severus tell me everything right now. We shall head to the Hospital Wing as we talk." The elder man took off in a steady walk, Severus jogged a little to catch up.

"Harry was abused."

"By who?"

"His Uncle, Harry was locked in this bedroom if you could call it that. It was more of a torture chamber. There was blood everywhere. He looked so fragile so... so..." Severus's voice faltered he did not wish to say dead.

Dumbledore sighed wearily, "His aunt, did she take part in this?"

Severus stopped in his tracks. Not once had Harry's aunt come to his mind. He quickly shuffled through his memories. Never once at that house did he see her. Nor did it look as though anybody but Harry's uncle lived there. Him and the battered boy, but where in Merlin's name was the aunt and cousin.

"Severus?" Dumbledore's voice shook him from his thoughts he jogged once again to catch up to the older man.

"They weren't there the cousin and aunt. It looked as though only the uncle lived there."

A dark look shadowed Dumbledore's face, "Just as I thought."

Both men continued their journey in silence each carfully sorting out their thoughts. Dumbledore was the one who broke the silence, "It seems as though Mr. Potter is up Severus."

Severus peered in and saw that Dumbledore was right. He was sitting up in bed eating a type of porridge. Well not really eating it. It looked as though him and Poppy were arguring over that he should or shouldn't eat it. It seemed, Severus smirked at this, that Harry was winning.

"I don't want to eat the porridge." Harry whined.

Poppy growled frustrated, "You need to eat so you can heal."

"It smells funny."

"Then plug your nose."

Harry smirked, "What if I'm allergic to porridge?"

Poppy sighed exasperated, turning and seeing the headmaster and Severus in the doorway she stormed to her office, "You two handle him, and get me when he isn't being such a brat." She slammed her door.

Harry stuck his tongue out at the door then proceeded to gobble down his porridge.

Dumbledore laughed, "I have never seen someone get to Poppy like that. Well done Mr. Potter."

Harry glanced up from his porridge, "Who are you old man?"

"Potter show some respect." Severus growled.

Harry turned his gaze to Severus, "You're the super hero who saved me. Thanks."

Severus scowled and turned away muttering, "You're welcome."

Harry tilted his head confused at why the older man acted that way. Dumbledore chuckled, "He just isn't used to being called a super hero Harry, that is all."

Harry nodded.

"Well my name is Albus Dumbledore, and his is Sev-"

"Severus Snape." Harry completed Dumbledore's sentence for him, "He told me when he rescued me. I thought it didn't sound very super hero like."

Dumbledore grinned, "Well Harry, do you have any idea why you are here?"

Harry rolled his eyes did they think he was stupid, "I'm here because my Uncle's twisted games got out of hand, and you guys have pity on me. Either that or my Uncle was actually telling the truth that I am a bad boy and now I am going to rot in hell."

Dumbledore and Severus were shocked, how could a child so young act mature and know so much. They turned and looked at each other wondering exactly what all the boy had gone through. Severus was extermely confused, when he saw that boy he seemed so scared weak and fragile. What had caused him to change?

Harry saw the exchange between the two. If they thought he would open and share everything just like that. He laughed inwardly. No way in hell. They had to earn his trust. He will never go back to what he was for his Uncle. A sniviling scared boy, listening and obeying like a dog. Harry supressed a shudder he would never go back to that.

"Well then, Harry." Dumbledore broke the akward silence, "You obviously do know. Then would you be willing to answer some question?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but never got the chance. Poppy came bursting out of her office shooing the Headmaster and Potion Master out of the Hospital. Muttering about sick boys needing their sleep and that they could see him in the morning. Severus glanced over his shoulder seeing a look of triump on Harry face. Then before he knew it a door was slamed on his face.

Dumbledore sighed, "Well, Severus, let us both get a good nights rest and confront Mr. Potter on his abuse in the morning."

Severus nodded and the two of them were off to bed.

Harry stared at the now shut door as Poppy turned around to tell him to go to sleep. He was grateful to the nurse so suprisingly he listened to her order. Poppy smiled at the resting boy. Amazed at how quickly he recovered it seemed inhuman. Maybe, she thought, his body is used to healing quickly because he has been abused so long. She shuddered at the thought and returned to her rooms to get some sleep of her own.

Unknown to anyone resting peacefully at Hogwarts the body bind on Vernon Dursley had worn off and he was out for blood.

* * *

AN: once again I do not own Harry Potter... 

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:

AmunRa02

Tiff

mary

kaite05

Sarah R Potter

sNapemAlfoylOver

Jenniyah

Sevschoosen1

Kayla

Pixie

meisme

charl1e

SailorHecate

Sssnitch

hphead

And anyone else I missed... WELL THANK YOU EVERYONE VERY Much... and I apologize for my bad grammer and spelling... also for this chapter not being the best but school has me stressed... and krap... so ya not a good excuse i know... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape was livid. The little brat Potter was missing, he seemed to have somehow escaped from the hospital wing. Poppy had woken up to give him his medicine, only to find him gone. Severus scowled, bloody hell that brat was dead. It was 3:00 in the morning.

Walking briskly down the corridor he could swear he heard a child laughing. Quickening his pace Severus could see the back of a child. What on earth is he finding so amusing?

"Potter!"

Severus saw Harry tense up. Severus sighed, of course he was abused. Rolling his eyes Severus made to apologize when an animal jumped out at him.

"Midnight, NO!"

Harry ran up to the Professor ripping the animal away from him and cuddling it closely, almost afraid it would be destroyed.

After regaining his composure Severus studied the animal. It seemed to be a ferret, but had a longer fluffier tail, which was draped over Harry's shoulder. Its golden eyes seemingly glaring at the Potion Master.

Severus opened his mouth to speak, "Potter…"

"Please don't hurt him. He's my friend, hit me instead." Harry pleaded with the older man, falling to his knees shaking.

Slumping his shoulders Severus knelt down to the shaking boy, "It's alright, Harry, it just surprised me. I won't hurt you or it." Severus sighed again and gently wrapped Harry in a hug. Harry tensed at the unfamiliar contact.

"Midnight," Harry mumbled into Severus's robes.

"What was that?"

"His name is Midnight."

Severus let Harry go and smiled, "Midnight it is."

Harry gave a hesitant small smile. The pair stood and Severus dusted off his robes, "Well then, you've given Poppy quite a scare, how about we get back and let her know you're alright?"

Harry nodded and allowed Severus to grasp his hand and lead him back to the hospital wing. Upon his arrival, Poppy immediately embraced Harry mumbling how she was worried. Then proceeded on berating him for leaving.

Harry just waved of her concern, saying he was bored and was looking for some entertainment. The headmaster was already in the room seated comfortable in a plush chair. Severus having already explained about Midnight was sitting next to him. While Midnight remained protectively by Harry.

"Harry, my boy, we need to talk about the abuse you have suffered."

Harry looked at the Headmaster, his face void of emotion. So, different from what the three adults had been used to seeing.

"Now, Albus, Harry needs rest. I…" Poppy began trying to save Harry from the interrogations.

Albus held up his hand to silence her, "Now Harry we need to know."

Harry looked at him, his eyes cold, "So, you can send me back to him."

"Now, Potter we will never send you back," Severus scowled, "Only a fool would leave you there."

Harry lowered his head his bangs coming to cover his eyes, "I've already figured it out." Harry raised his head his eyes glaring dangerously at the headmaster, "You left me with them." He pointed a shaky hand at Dumbledore, "You condemned me to hell."

Dumbledore sighed for once looking his age; Severus sat next to him stunned. Poppy quietly left the room.

"Harry, you must now know this, we are wizards, and you are a wizard as well." Dumbledore smiled, "I know that information comes as a shock to you but…"

Harry laughed bitterly, "Of course, that's why I was a freak."

"You are not a freak Potter, what that man did was uncalled for."

Turning his attention to Severus, Harry quickly looked away not liking the angry look in his eyes, "I did deserve it, I was bad and I needed to be punished," Harry whispered quietly closing his eyes, "Why else would I have been left there?"

"Harry, you are right it is my fault, but only there you were protected, where your mother's blood lied."

Harry looked quickly at Dumbledore, "My aunt?"

Dumbledore nodded. Actually afraid of the amount of maturity this boy owned, he was far too old for his age, and had already seen far too much.

Harry closed his eyes tightly, Midnight tried to sooth his new master by rubbing his face gently against Harry's face, "My aunt left four years ago, that's when my abuse started, because it was my fault she left." Harry fell down to his knees shaking, remembering Vernon, the belt, the screams, Harry whispered quietly to himself, "Worthless freak," the two adults did not hear him.

Dumbledore stood walking towards the pained boy, "Harry, I didn't know, if I had we would have taken you out of there without a seconds hesitation."

Harry opened his eyes and glared hatefully at Dumbledore, "I hate you."

Dumbledore stood their stunned, turned and nodded to Severus, "It's time for us to go."

Severus stood, glanced back at the hate filled boy and nodded. The two men then swiftly left, leaving Poppy to comfort a distressed child.

"Severus, I don't believe we shall question him about the abuse again." Severus nodded in response.

"The papers already know, it's all over the Wizarding World, the supporters of him are bound to have found out."

Dumbledore stopped, "I do not believe Harry will want to be adopted by me as originally planned, it is up to you to try and convince him to allow you to adopt him before he becomes a ward of the Ministry."

Severus sighed, "Right now, now that he's figured out we sent him there; I don't believe he will want anything to do with me."

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "It was me who sent him there, and you're his superhero."

* * *

AN:** waves white flag** I... um sort of gave up on this, sorry the chapter isn't long but I was really going to abandon it... **dodges tomatoes** sorry... 

Thanks to those who reviewed, I'm sorry if this wasn't the chapter you wanted, I am willing to continue if you all are willing to forgive me...


End file.
